The Sarnaph
The Sarnaph are a group of Princedoms on the Western Coast of Dynir ruled over by the six princes of the Maña'doal. The Sarnaph function as a whole - they are, in a sense, one country - but the judgements of one Prince do not always affect the judgements of the next. One Prince may instigate a law but that does not mean that that same law will be present in the other Princedoms. However the Sarnaph never deviate far from each other. It has never been known, since the founding of the princedoms after the death of the High King Kolko-Maña, the grandson of the original High King, the saviour of the Maña'doal, Maña the Cunning, for the princedoms to seperate. For some unknown reason the princedoms are bound together by more than blood. The Seperate Princedoms The six princedoms are as follows: *Tilighal, Princedom of the South *Paelphas, Princedom of the East *Osfald, Princedom of the North *Ywandak, Princedom of Traded Wealth *Cnad, the Princedom of Mysticism *Jegluq, the Princedom of Law The Formation of the Princedoms Kolko-Maña, the last High King of Maoas-Halia before it became the Sarnaph, had six sons. None of them had been killed in battle by the time the time came for the king to declare his successor and all had proved themselves worthy of being king, as was the custom. Therefore the King was forced to decide which of them was to become the next King of Maoas-Halia. However the king knew that if he bestowed his approval upon one of his sons the other sons would attack and kill the boy, and possibly even the king himself. So, to satiate his sons' thirst for land and power Kolko-Maña decreed that upon his death his kingdom would be split into six, equal parts and each one given to one of his sons to govern. However he also decreed that a guardian be appointed to watch over the six princedoms and to hold thge peace between the six lest one attempt to destroy one of the others. The Guardian of the Sarnaph The Guardian of the Sarnaph is the title of the succesion of guardians appointed to watch over the six princedoms and to prevent them from warring with each other. However for several centuries the Guardian has become a ceremonial role. The Sarnaph are not at each others throats and there are no hostilities between them. So the Guardians are left to sit in their palace in Jegluq and live a peaceful life. However they still hold power enough to command the princes, something which all the Sarnaph despise. Allies and Enemies The Sarnaph have many allies and many enemies. When the Halia came to Dynir they displaced a great many small nations which they were forced to fight and supress. But to do this they were forced to ally themselves with some of the native powers or else be defeated. Thralindâr It was to this ancient kingdom that the Sarnaph went to when the elves of Irelia, tired of the occupation of their old lands, attacked their northern borders. They had fought side by side during the Expansion Wars while the Halian built themselves a home. And they had been at war with the Irelian Elves before and knew their tactics. So Thralindâr became one of the most reliable of the Sarnaph's allies, although they dispised the way Maña had decieved the dwarves. Ymralv The only remaining Ghauraqg nation in the west of Dynir, Ymralv helped the Halian to establish their Kaudmog province in the Kaudathal Mountains (which the Ghauraqg called Uaolg). Ymralv provides a mercenary army in Kaudmog to stop any other Ghauraqg from rising up to fight the Sarnaph. They are clever and quick-witted and are expert at surviving in the Kaudathal mountains. The Irelian Elves The Irelian Elves were the second nation that the Halian had to face in order to establish their new Kingdom. They are fast and agile and have much greater magic than the Halian ever did or the Maña'doal do now. But they made a fatal flaw when facing the Halian. They underestimated them. This mistake cost them the area of their kingdom the other side of Gortran. They won't make the same mistake again